


cute little secret

by yutaesbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Side KunTen, Side yuwin, gym bros johnjae, johnjae are dumb, side dotae - Freeform, their friends are not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaesbaby/pseuds/yutaesbaby
Summary: Wherever Johnny goes, Jaehyun goes, and wherever Jaehyun goes, Johnny goes. But they were just friends, best friends, and nothing else. At least, that's what their friends think.Jaehyun has been Johnny's cute little secret for six months now, nobody knows their dating and in public they're just best friends. But slowly, one by one, their friends find out.or,JohnJae are secretly dating but all their friends find out and don't tell them that they know.





	cute little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short little introduction to their relationship before we dive into the actual story in the next chapter!

Johnny met Jaehyun for the first time when he was 22.

He had just a started his shift at Timeless when the door opened and his best friend and said best friend’s boyfriend walked in with what had to be the most beautiful man Johnny had ever seen. Doyoung sat down at a table near the window after waving at Johnny, while Taeyong and the beautiful stranger walked up to the counter.

_“Hey John, this is Jaehyun, Doie’s roommate.”_ Taeyong said to Johnny before his eyes drifted to the cakes. The stranger, Jaehyun, gave Johnny a shy dimpled smile.

“_Hi, I’m Johnny, Taeyong’s best friend.”_ Johnny smiled back at him. Jaehyun ordered a black americano to go before having to run off to get to his next class on time.

Johnny met Jaehyun for the second time a few weeks later at the gym.

He had just gotten out of the shower after finishing his work out when a still sweaty Jaehyun walked into the changing room.

“_Hey, you’re Johnny, Taeyong’s best friend, right?”_ Jaehyun had asked him.

_“Yes, Jaehyun, right? You work out here, too?”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I actually just finished, and I was about to grab some food after showering. Do you maybe want to join me?”_ Jaehyun had blushed while asking Johnny, who just smiled at him and nodded before telling him he’ll wait outside.

Soon, this had turned into a routine for them.

They met up at the gym to work out together and then grabbed a small meal after. And after a few weeks, they also started meeting up outside of the gym to study, or just to grab a coffee or drink if they had some free time. And their friend groups also slowly merged into one, partly due to Taeyong and Doyoung, and partly due to how close Jaehyun and Johnny had become.

A year later, “Johnjae”, as their friend’s referred to them, had become inseparable. Wherever Johnny was, Jaehyun was as well, and wherever Jaehyun was, Johnny was.

But they were just friends, best friends, and nothing more. Sure, Johnny had been crushing on Jaehyun since the first time they met, and that crush had only gotten stronger with time but that doesn’t mean anything. It would pass at some point and him and Jaehyun could just stay best friends. At least, that’s what he told himself when Jaehyun fell asleep on his bed while they were watching a movie at Johnny’s place. He’d never confess, that’s what he promised himself. He wasn’t going to mess up their friendship just because of a stupid little crush. He’d just stay quiet and wait for it to pass.

Only that it didn’t pass. Six months later and Johnny’s crush had somehow developed into him being completely in love with Jaehyun. But the other didn’t love him back. How could he when Jaehyun was so damn beautiful and Johnny was just, well, Johnny?

But that didn’t matter anyway, as long as Jaehyun was happy, Johnny was happy. And if that meant being best friends, then Johnny was more than fine with that.

They were at their friend Kun’s birthday party and Johnny, who was drunk, had an even drunker Jaehyun clinging to his side, while all of their friends were screaming about a beer pong match.

“_Johnnyyyy_” Jaehyun whined in his ear “_Joooohn_”. Johnny just hummed in response and looked down at Jaehyun. _“Can we go home?”_

_“Yeah sure, let’s just say good bye to the others and then I’ll take you home!”_ Johnny smiled at him before starting to get up.

“_Noo_,” Jaehyun started whining again not letting go of Johnny’s arm_ “Wann’ go to yours.”_ He slurred.

“_Ok_.” Johnny nodded.

After saying goodbye, they stumbled back to Johnny’s shared place with his brother, who thankfully was at his boyfriend’s place for the night, as their entrance was anything other than quiet with Jaehyun whining about being hungry and Johnny falling over their living room carpet.

“_Johnny_?” Jaehyun said in a soft voice after they had gotten washed up and were now lying next to each other in Johnny’s bed. “_You still up?”_

_“Yeah, what’s up?”_ Johnny answered sleepily.

_“I need to tell you something.”_ Jaehyun turned around to face Johnny “’_m in love with you”_

Johnny’s heart stopped at these words. _“You- what?”_

_“Forget it.”_ Jaehyun said really quietly before wanting to turn his back to Johnny. But Johnny grabbed his arm before Jaehyun managed to turn all the way.

_“No, Jae, wait! I-I’m also in love with you!_” Johnny smiled at Jaehyun who looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

_“R-really?”_

_“Mhm_” Johnny hummed before starting to lean in. His heart was beating so loud, he worried it might jump out of his chest. Jaehyun looked into his eyes starting to lean in, only closing them when their noses were touching and then their lips met in a kiss. Johnny didn’t feel fireworks going off, instead he felt a small spark before he started to relax and all he could think about was the fact, that he was indeed finally kissing Jaehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a prompt i got from a prompt maker and i really liked the idea of writing it  
please follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yutaesbaby) and scream at me if you want to  
i really hope you enjoy this fic!!


End file.
